


Literally Every JohnKat fic Ever Written

by MOODOOM



Series: Literally every fanfic [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Parody, Seriously;Just read some random Johndave or Johnkat summaries, crackfic, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOODOOM/pseuds/MOODOOM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best fanfic ever 10/10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally Every JohnKat fic Ever Written

**Author's Note:**

> This is also applies JohnDave fics.

1 dai jown seid kercat im achuly hamsexuvl teh end


End file.
